The purpose of this project is to study the individual sublayers of the guinea pig and rabbit placentas in order to understand their role in offering resistance to the transplacental diffusion of water soluble substance. To this end, pregnant animals or their fetuses are injected with non-toxic tracers. After a time sufficient to allow near steady state diffusion, the placentas are fixed in place and the tracer concentrations are analyzed.